


Three O'Clock in the Morning

by smiley_seulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Jisoo is Jennie’s super cute roommate. They’re cramming for finals together in the dead of night, and with Jisoo sleepily studying with her disheveled hair and her flannel pajamas, Jennie’s finding it increasingly difficult to not lean over and kiss her.





	Three O'Clock in the Morning

Jennie wanted to kiss Jisoo so much she could physically feel the longing ache of her heart radiating from within her chest. Every inch of her body was begging to allow herself to drift closer and closer to the older girl’s intoxicating presence like a moth drawn to flame.

Jennie was dying to envelop herself in the scent of Jisoo’s rich perfume. She longed to feel the weight of Jisoo’s brown eyes settle on he framer, drowning her in dual pools of melted dark chocolate. But most of all, Jennie pined for the sensation of Jisoo’s tender lips. 

One sweet, gentle kiss from Jisoo was all Jennie wanted, all that she had ever needed from the older girl. But she refused to ever cross that line for fear of rejection. For a moment, Jennie questioned the reason why she felt this sharp sensation of desire coursing through her. 

While she’d always harbored feelings for Jisoo, she’d never before felt the magnetic pull of attraction as strongly as she did now. Perhaps it had something to do with Jisoo’s disheveled hair - wild and unkempt from a day filled with stressful studying and finals preparations. 

 The older girl’s black bangs were swept up just below her neatly trimmed eyebrows. Jennie’s never been a fan of bangs, but she couldn’t deny that the older girl absolutely rocked the hairstyle. Tonight, her hair was a spray of unkempt black, the sight filling up Jennie’s heart. 

Whenever Jisoo felt frustrated while they were studying, the older girl ran an alabaster hand through the ebony strands, flicking them out of her eyes. The sound of a faint huff, tinted with anger, would reach Jennie’s ears from the couch where Jisoo was doing her studying. 

She’d watch Jisoo’s eyes adorably narrow at the textbook laying on the couch in front of her with a smile. Each time Jennie witness one of Jisoo's tantrums, she felt the urge to make her way over to the couch, tilt Jisoo’s head up with a finger, and kiss her square on the mouth. 

To snap herself out of her trance, Jennie would clear her throat and twirl her pen in between her fingers. She had to force herself to dive back into the abundance of study guides she had yet to pore over and ignore the older girl’s cuteness if she wanted to pass her tests. 

Perhaps the reason Jennie felt so irresistibly attracted to Jisoo tonight was the way the older girl looked in this moment. Jisoo was sprawled out on the living room sofa in her plaid red flannel pajamas Jennie had bought her for Christmas, red and soft and plaid. 

When the two of them had first begun study that night, the older girl had been propping herself up on both elbows. Jennie looked over a moment later and realized that the older girl had accidentally left a couple buttons undone, exposing her collarbones and the curve of her neck. 

At this discovery, Jennie promptly turned a shade of dark red and hadn’t found the courage to tell Jisoo about it for fear of raising unanswerable questions. The younger girl kept her eyes glued to her textbook until Jisoo had thankfully switched positions a few minutes later. 

Why now? Jennie thought to herself, trying in vain to calm her frayed nerves. During finals week? Really? That’s when her will decided to waver on her, causing her to react this way to Jisoo? “Takeout should be here any moment,” Jennie said, glancing at her phone for the time. 

Jennie was currently pouring over her Organic Chemistry notes while seated comfortably on the carpeted floor, using their coffee table as a desk. Jisoo hummed but said nothing else, scribbling notes while Jennie snuck glances at her from out of the corner of her eyes.

She was still thinking about kissing Jisoo for maybe the millionth time when the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. As if jerking awake, Jisoo looked up and instantly caught Jennie’s stare. She smiled, heart shaped lips parting to reveal a solid set of pearly teeth.

Yet another blush sears itself against Jennie’s face, a wildfire across her skin, when she recognizes the older girl’s knowing smile. She had looked up from gazing at Jisoo’s mouth a fraction of a second too late and it was impossible for Jisoo not to have seen her do so. 

“I got it,” Jisoo said, swinging herself up off of the sofa. She pads towards the door, house slippers shuffling across the hardwood floor. Jennie watches her go, embarrassed, in love, and feeling herself losing more and more motivation to study with each passing second. 

She heard the front door open and watched Jisoo passed the delivery man their pooled money in exchange for a giant paper bag filled with goodies. A wave of endearment passed through her as the older girl bowed three times at the young delivery man before shutting the door. 

With a skip in her step, Jisoo happily set down the takeout bag on one of the few open spaces on the coffee table and settled herself down on the carpet across from Jennie. She smirked mischievously as she flipped Jennie’s Chemistry textbook shut with her index finger. 

“I think it’s time for a break, Miss Kim,” Jisoo quipped, delving into the contents of the bag. She set down container after container of food on the table. Jennie snickered at Jisoo’s teasing and began clearing off a section of the table for them to spread the dishes out on. 

Jisoo set down a steaming dish of sesame chicken skewers, steak skewers with crushed peanuts on top, cups of steamed sticky rice, and a mixture of steamed vegetables on top of the table. “Thank god for twenty four hour take out,”Jennie laughed when Jisoo handed her a plate. 

“For sure...God, I needed this,” Jisoo sighed contentedly after stuffing her face with her fourth chicken skewer. Jennie blushed at how cute Jisoo looked with both of her cheeks stuffed with the delicious food. The older girl rubbed her stomach, with a satisfied grin. 

Jennie made a face at the older girl and snickered. “Are you ready for your first final?” She asked, scooping another spoonful of sticky rice onto her plate. Jisoo playfully rolled her eyes, swallowed the rest of her food, then shook her head from side to side. 

“Is anyone ever truly ready for their final exams, Jendeukie?” She teased, waving a chicken skewer in the air at Jennie as if she were reprimanding her. Jennie gulped down her food with a small smile, eyes trained on her meal for fear Jisoo would spot her blushing again. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ve still got a ton more to go over tonight for my Organic Chem final before I’ll feel even a tiny bit ready for it,” she replied. The two shared a laugh. “Yeah, I barely made it out of that class with a B+, good luck,” the older girl cackled. 

“Oh, wow, the first B in your educational career.” Jisoo scoffed, chewing on her food silently as Jennie continued. “That class was so hard, though,” the older girl whined, her smile transforming into a frown. She pouted at her food and Jennie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Might I remind you my entire class is failing right now? I’m holding down a C minus, and who knows how long that’ll last?” Jennie said, smacking at the older girl’s arm. After their playful banter, the conversation dies down while they stuff their faces. 

Each of the girls portion themselves seconds, ladling out the food carefully between them. Silently, they nod to each other, agreeing everything was delicious. “Lemme get the dishes,” Jennie says after they’ve cleaned out every last take out container of its contents. 

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asks, frowning as she watches Jennie pick up the containers. The older girl props herself up on one elbow, leaning against the couch to look at Jennie with her big brown eyes. Jennie bites her lip as the older girl gazes at her with a questioning look. 

Deep down, Jennie’s fighting back the urge to toss the used takeout containers over her shoulder to grab a fistful of the fabric of Jisoo’s pajama shirt. She imagines herself doing just that, walking right over and kissing the older girl tenderly over the coffee table. 

“I could help, that we can both get back to studying faster,” Jisoo says, breaking Jennie out of her daydream. “Right,” Jennie complies, turning towards the safety of the kitchen. Her heart races in her chest. The last thing she needed was Jisoo at an even closer proximity. 

“Sounds good,” the younger girl muttered underneath her breath as she made a beeline for the kitchen. Jennie hoped that perhaps Jisoo would remain her usual oblivious self and wouldn’t question the way she’d had a perpetual blush blotting her cheeks the entire evening. 

After flipping on the lights, Jennie dumped the used take out containers into the trash. Then set about cleaning the dishes littering the sink, pulling on a pair of purple rubber gloves and grabbing a sponge.. Jisoo walked up a few moments later, coming to stand next to her. 

Jisoo took the freshly washed dishes from Jennie’s gloved hands and dried them with a hand towel. She flashed her trademark grin whenever Jennie had a new plate or cup for her to dry off.“We’re like the perfect team, you know,” Jisoo sang gleefully, shooting Jennie a wink. 

 “Whatever you say, Jisoo,” she replies. Just as Jennie hands Jisoo the last dish that needed to be dried off, a warm hand encircled her forearm, causing to whip her head to the side in shock. She looks into Jisoo’s eyes and sees the resolve there, the hint of unmissable desire. 

“Jennie.” Jisoo says her name slowly, carefully, their faces already so close to each other. How did they get to be so close? By her side she can feel the older girl’s hand slipping into the side of her waist. It was now or never. 

Either Jennie would use this burst of courage to finally kiss the older girl, or she’d hide in her room from embarrassment for the rest of her life. Steeling herself, Jennie licked her lips and leaned forward, head tilted to the side. 

Her eyes flicked up and down, glancing at Jisoo’s parted lips and her darkening brown eyes. Just as Jisoo’s fingers curled around her hip, Jennie pressed her mouth to Jisoo’s, stealing their lips together in their first kiss. 

“Took you long enough,” Jisoo sighed once they parted, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Jennie’s neck. “God. I thought you’d never do it.” Breathless, Jennie ran a hand through Jisoo’s hair, tugging the older girl closer as they embraced each other. 

“W-what?” Jennie muttered underneath her breath, focusing in on Jisoo’s face. Was this actually happening? The older girl smirked at her before pressing another chaste kiss to Jennie’s lips, soft yet firm, as if to confirm this moment were real, that Jennie wasn’t dreaming. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since we became roommates last semester,” she confessed shakily, to Jennie’s amazement. She's stunned beyond belief, and all she knows is that she wants to kiss Jisoo again, and then again, and maybe a thousand more times after that. 

A moment later, Jennie is dragging Jisoo through the halls of their apartment, nearly kicking open the door to her bedroom. “Wait, don’t you have a test tomorrow?” Jisoo stammered as Jennie backed her up onto the bed. Jennie smirked, leaning in for another kiss. 

“I think it can wait, Jisoo,” Jennie whispered, straddling the older girl with a playful smile. “Right now, this moment with you is a little more important to me. Besides…,” she trailed off, giving Jisoo another kiss. “I’ve got a funny feeling I’m going to ace the class.” 


End file.
